Friend
by PJ Zatken
Summary: Appearances and destiny are constantly deceiving and forever changing when a prominent attorney crosses paths with Count D and a mysterious pet. (hints of DLeon)
1. Destiny Changes its Tide

**PET SHOP OF HORRORS - FRIEND**

**Chapter One - Destiny Changes Its Tide**

* * *

Although Chinatown was busy since morning, Count D and his pet shop enjoyed the uneventful hours. During these times, the gentle pet shop proprietor would give individual attention to his pets - each one waiting for a master and a place to call home.

When the Count was about to sit down and enjoy his mid-afternoon tea, the shop's doorbell rang. Postponing his treat, he walked towards the store's receiving area and met his customer halfway. As soon as he recognized the handsome new arrival, he charmingly smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Esquire. It is so good to see you. Please come in."

"Likewise, Count," responded the tall and impeccably dressed Miles Horryce as he shook hands with the pet shop proprietor.

Count D's gaze settled on his customer. "I am sorry to hear about your wife, Abigail."

"Thanks," the client sighed as he removed his designer eyeglasses and revealed his deep honey eyes. "I'm here to get a pet."

A tight-lipped Count D asked, "Are you sure that you are up to the challenge, Esquire?"

Knowing that the proprietor referred to the pets that died shortly after being purchased from the store, the attorney replied, "I was busy with my cases, so Abigail was left home with them. Unfortunately, she had been unstable these last few years. If I had known that she'd kill our pets, I wouldn't have bought them for her. Since she died, I've reduced my caseload so I now have more time at home."

Count D's eyes lit up, as he felt somewhat assured from his customer's words. Forgetting his mid-afternoon tea, he rose from his seat and said, "Please come with me."

The two men walked through long hallways, and then followed by a staircase heading down to the basement. Noises from some of the exotic creatures greeted them.

While following the proprietor, the attorney gaped and held his breath. "I've never seen this part of the store before. It just looks so small from the outside."

"Looks can be deceiving, Esquire," Count D replied, as he gave his client a sideways glance and a furtive half-smirk.

After passing through that section, they went through a dimly lit hallway. The pathway had oriental wallpaper and plush red carpeting – giving the area an ambience of mystique.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it Count? You're not running a high-price brothel, are you?" the attorney inquired with lustful anticipation, as he pointed at the ornately-designed doors.

Seconds later, the porcelain-skinned proprietor responded, "No, Esquire. It is not what you hope it to be."

"An opium den, perhaps? I've smelled something peculiar since we've been down here."

A non-responsive Count D gazed at his client.

"I won't say anything to get you in trouble. You have my word," the customer soothingly reassured the proprietor.

A coy smile crept over the pet shop owner's face. "I know that discretion is one of your virtues, Esquire. I am, however, telling you the absolute truth. The sweet odor you have been enjoying is from incense, not opium."

In silence, the men walked towards a darker section of the store. Eventually, their stroll stopped in front of a room with heavy double doors.

Count D turned around, faced his client, and asked, "Why do you want to have a pet?"

Miles Horryce frowned. "What does this have to do with the pet I'm getting from you?"

"Every pet in this store carries love, hope, and dreams. With the right master, the pet will become the fulfillment of its master's desires. I want to make sure that this pet will be suited for you." Count D then kept his silence, as he saw the attorney's eyes mist.

Slightly choking on his reply, the widower looked sideways and said, "Empty - just empty..."

Tight-lipped and empathetic, Count D bowed and stated, "Then this pet is meant for you, Esquire."

As the proprietor pushed to open the heavy oak double doors, a hand rested on his shoulder. A mesmerized Miles Horryce then requested, "Instead of the pet you're about to show me, I'd like to see what's behind that door."

"Another pet," the daintily handsome Count replied.

Miles Horryce kept his gaze at the door behind them.

The Count shook his head. "I am not so sure that the creature would be good for you."

The frustrated customer asked, "I don't appreciate you second-guessing me, Count. Give me one good reason why you wouldn't show me what's behind that door?"

Count D apologetically bowed, saying, "I mean no disrespect, Esquire." He then gazed at the door his client wanted him to open. "The pet in that room is considered as an omen of bad luck. I do not wish any ill will to fall upon my clients. The creature I want to show you, however, will be a more suitable companion."

A pacified Miles Horryce quietly insisted, "I don't believe in superstition. Didn't you say that every pet in your store carries love, hope, and dreams for its potential master?"

The proprietor blinked once, and then said, "Yes, I did. However, there must be harmony between the pet and its master to manifest that."

The attorney's face softened and his eyes remained glued to the door behind them. "Please, Count. I want to see what's behind that door. If I don't like what I see there, then I'll take whatever pet you recommend for me."

"As you wish," the pet shop owner relented, turned around, and opened the other set of heavy oak doors.

Dim lights greeted the two men, as they stepped inside the dark room - with Count D leading the way. The lights became brighter upon reaching the end of the room. Eventually, the men stopped and gaped at the shrine-like structure at the left-hand corner.

Miles Horryce's eyes widened and held his breath upon seeing the creature comfortably sitting on plush red cushions. The pet, along with the ornately designed red-and-gold shrine, was a spectacle to behold.

"Here she is, Esquire," the pet shop owner quietly said to his customer.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he incredulously asked while he intently looked at the creature.

The pet before them resembled a familiar, young, and beautiful Asian woman in the attorney's life. The shrine highlighted her beauty, straight jet-black hair, smooth porcelain-like skin, shapely nose, thin lips, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a long black silk cheongsam designed with tasteful red-and-gold embroidery.

Unfazed with his client's semi-controlled outburst, Count D responded, "It is not a joke, Esquire. Please take a closer look." He then lifted the cheongsam and revealed a lustrous tail of white and gold mane.

"Unbelievable," was all that Miles Horryce could mutter under his breath.

Breaking the moments of silence between them, the proprietor said, "She is a pretty specimen, is she not?"

The teary-eyed and awe-stricken litigator said, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that I'm looking at Abigail right now."

A tight-lipped Count D explained, "She is a Chinese fox. As beautiful as she is, legend has it that she is an omen of bad luck."

Still mesmerized and breath-taken by the sight before him, the client responded, "Each man is capable of making, or breaking, their luck - nothing else. You can call her a fox, or whatever animal you wish, but I see what I see. I would like to take her home with me, and I promise to be discreet."

After closing his eyes, the proprietor meaningfully gazed at his customer. "Then so be it, Esquire. You may take her home with you, once you sign the agreement between us. However, I warn you that the Chinese fox is not an easy pet. Aside from intelligence, she is gifted with powers that can either reward or punish her master."

The client readily nodded.

Count D, once again, led the way through the labyrinth of carpeted hallways.

Miles Horryce followed the pet shop owner, this time with more hope within him. As he walked, he held hands with the Chinese fox - the latter remaining silent.

Once they reached the receiving area, Count D pulled out the parchment contract especially made for the Chinese fox's purchaser. "Aside from payment which I would collect next week, the pet shop requires your agreement to these three terms. Once one of the agreements is broken, the pet shop will not be responsible for any consequences that may arise."

Looking sideways, the attorney's honey-colored eyes met the pet's dark brown eyes.

The Chinese fox's gentle face brightened, as she alluringly smiled. Her mesmerizing eyes sparkled, as she gazed back at her new master.

The attorney then glanced back at the proprietor and nodded. "I understand, Count. If I break one of the agreements, I'm on my own."

"There are three terms to this agreement. First, never show the Chinese fox to anyone. Second, keep this incense lit in the room she will be sleeping in at all times. Third, never show any form of aggression towards it."

After shuddering from hearing the last term of the agreement, the customer nodded once more. He then placed his initials beside every term, and signed the contract. He also did the same for the copy. After reviewing the documents once more, he handed the parchment back to Count D.

Confirming that everything is in its place, Count D handed Miles Horryce the other parchment for the latter's records. "The Chinese fox is now yours, Esquire. I will be dropping by once a week to provide you with incense. Handle her with care, and may luck be with you."

"I don't believe in luck, Count, but thanks anyway." The attorney then began walking out of the store with the antique incense container and the Chinese fox in tow.

The proprietor then sat down on his favorite chair to resume his teatime, as Q-chan flapped its bat-like wings inside its cage.

As the oriental chime rang once more, now marking the client's departure, Count D mused while sipping his tea, "The Chinese fox is not an easy pet, Esquire. It seems that you have caught her fancy. May luck fall upon you, for your sake..."

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pet Shop of Horrors does not belong to me, but this fanfic does._

_Many thanks to my good friend and fellow Pet Shop of Horrors and Yu-Gi-Oh fangirl, Bonasi-chan, for beta-reading this story and for everything else. _

_I am also dedicating this story to another set of good friends - Fuzzy Angel, SetoKaiba419, Umi Megami or Sweet Hikari, SerenaArythusa, Ary's OC - Chance, Wes Sennin, FuzzyFanficFreak, as well as everyone who I have amiably crossed paths with in the fanfic or LJ world._

_You guys rock!_

_Luv__ lots, my dear friends ;-D_


	2. True Colors

**PET SHOP OF HORRORS - FRIEND**

**Chapter Two - True Colors**

* * *

Immediately after the oriental chime rang for the third time, a familiar voice snidely asked, "What the hell was pretty boy doing here?"

A charming smile crept on Count D's lips, as Q-chan flapped its wings and hovered over his shoulders. "Oh, good afternoon, Officer Orcot. Would you like to join me for some tea?"

Leon nodded, and then slumped on the sofa. With a frown on his face, he once again asked, "What was that scumbag doing here?"

"The Esquire purchased a pet," the Count replied before taking a sip of his tea. With an inconspicuous glance towards the detective, he inquired, "Did you get to see it?"

After taking a sip from his cup, the detective murmured, "No, I didn't get to see his prized pet... You should be staying away from him, if I were you."

Noticing his guest's disturbed expression, topaz and lavender eyes gazed at the blonde. "Calling one of the most influential men of the community a scumbag would not bode well for you, Officer."

Leon's eyes burned in anger, as he blurted out, "I really don't care anymore. The department just dropped the investigation regarding his wife's death. Everything just seems too weird to make it a natural death, but the commissioner and higher ups believed the coroner's report. Everyone in the department thinks that I'm crazy for not letting this go."

Count D raised an amused eyebrow. "What makes you think that there is foul play involved in Abigail Horryce's death?"

Sighing to relieve some pent-up rage, the detective said, "I know what you're thinking, Count. There were multiple light blows on her head. The coroner, however, said that those were consistent to someone falling down and hitting her head as she rolled down from a flights of stairs. The cause of death, according to the coroner's office, was a broken neck from the fall."

Curiosity piqued, the handsome pet shop owner pried, "There must be a reason for the department to drop the investigation."

Leon snorted. "Horryce had an alibi. His legal assistant, Mike Bartles, said that Horryce was working in his home office at the separate building inside the Horryce estate the entire evening. He even told the Chief that he went inside that office from time to time, since he kept handing Horryce legal papers that they needed for a court appearance the following day."

Staring more intently at the detective, the Count pried, "It sounds that the Esquire has an airtight alibi. I find it intriguing that you still suspect foul play."

"The neighbors reported that the Horryces were heavily arguing over the past six months. Some of them suspected domestic abuse, but that didn't go anywhere. First, the police couldn't pursue anything since Abigail Horryce kept silent. When she did finally speak up, no one believed her. Miles Horryce had plenty of strings to coax City Hall, the department, and the courthouse. Then the wife mysteriously died on the very day that all the servants were away. My gut normally tells me whenever I'm right."

"Yet you have also told me that your instincts have not been serving you well lately," the daintily handsome proprietor gently reminded his guest. "Are you sure that your judgment has not been clouded?"

"The guy is a scumbag. He defended plenty of shady characters that are now roaming free in the streets - no thanks to him."

Q-chan flew back towards Count D and rested on its master's shoulders.

As he gently stroked Q-chan's stomach with his finger, the pet shop owner quietly remarked, "The Esquire is just doing his sworn duty as a defense attorney, Officer. You should not pass judgment so swiftly."

Leon smugly remarked, "Mark my words, Count. Miles Horryce has something to do with his wife's death. I don't know how, but I'll prove it. Once that fact comes out as plain as day, then I'll be more than happy to haul his smug pretty-boy ass behind bars."

* * *

Hours later at Carmel, a limousine pulled up in front of a palatial Victorian-style manor, the chauffeur scurried - opening the door for Miles Horryce.

Once he stepped out of the limousine, the handsome defense attorney offered his hand and assisted his companion - the Chinese fox - who now wore a floor-length black velvet hooded robe that covered most of her face and body.

The new pet stared in awe at the manor's elaborate and landscaped facade - her eyes being the only exposed part of her body.

"This is our home, my sweet," Miles Horryce whispered, as he rested his left hand on her back. On his right hand, he carried the antique incense container that Count D earlier provided - with its aromatic contents still burning and permeating the air.

The Chinese fox glanced at her master - her expressive eyes communicating her happiness and approval of her new surroundings. She and the attorney walked up the marbled stairs that led towards the mosaic glass and dark oak doors.

As soon as the doors opened, he gave her the incense container and then lifted her with both arms - similar to what a groom would do to a bride upon the threshold, and cautious enough not to spill the incense inside the oriental vessel. He carried her all the way to the bedroom that remained his haven since his wife died. Once they reached the foot of the bed, he then helped her on her feet.

While flexing his arms, the Chinese fox slowly removed the black velvet robe and veil - revealing the ornate cheongsam underneath. After placing the incense container by the nightstand, she approached her new master and took him by the hand.

An absent-minded Miles was more than happy to oblige, as he followed her lead towards the bed. While he sat on the bed, she went on the bed - kneeling behind him and massaging his tired body. By this time, he was convinced that Abigail - his gentle, dainty, and caring wife - came back to him. Everything was so right - her touch, her scent, her attentiveness, and her care for him.

This, however, was everything in their lives before she lost her mind.

Memories flooded back within him as the new pet continued her work. Count D's words kept echoing back to him about how the Chinese fox was not meant for him. The innermost voice that longed for his wife, her scent, and her touch kept insisting, "How could someone that brings such happiness be meant for another?"

"Does this feel right, my master?" the Chinese fox whispered with a mixture of innocence, care, and seduction laced in her voice.

His emotions caved in upon hearing her voice, followed by the so-familiar gentle kisses from behind. The yearnings of his body also rose - closing his eyes to concentrate more on the sensations that he was now feeling.

The Chinese fox rose from the bed and stood before him. She had Abigail's mesmerizing eyes - reflecting a mixture of innocence and mischief for those who wish to explore its depths.

Miles instinctively and slowly unbuttoned her cheongsam. After he slowly unwrapped her until the last shred of clothing was on the floor, she came closer to him and sat on him. He still was awe-struck from the miracle before him - from the beautiful face, her feminine scent, the expressive yes, the silky voice, the supple body, and now her long black hair.

With reminiscing tears - pushed beyond its limit from hearing his wife's voice, he closed his eyes and murmured, "God, Abigail... I missed you... Have you come back for me?"

"I have," she whispered, as she sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around him. She undid his shirt buttons one by one while adding, "I'll never leave you, and you'd never hurt me again - would you?"

Along with a reassuring and longing embrace, he murmured with a quaking voice as honey-colored eyes stared at her. "I'd never hurt you, Abigail. I swear that I'll never hurt you again..."

"We have all night, my love. The past is behind us now..."

They then kissed - with him brimming with hope and enjoying release from the months' worth of emptiness, and she catering to his needs with attentiveness and vigilance. As the incense burned throughout their first evening together as man and woman, the only thought in his mind was that Abigail returned from the dead and forgave him.

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pet Shop of Horrors does not belong to me, but this fanfic (along with Miles Horryce and Abigail the Chinese fox) does._


	3. Inescapable Pretenses

**PET SHOP OF HORRORS**

**FRIEND**

**Chapter Three - Inescapable Pretenses**

* * *

"Good morning, Leila..."

The fifty-year-old administrative assistant peeled her eyes away from the computer monitor and glanced sideways in pleased disbelief at the handsome owner of that amicable voice. Once she confirmed that she was not daydreaming, her customarily stern demeanor melted into a beaming smile as she rose from her seat. "M - Mister Horryce... It's so good to see you!"

Moving away some unruly ash brown bangs from his eyes as he removed his sunglasses, Miles Horryce's face flushed with embarrassment as a coy smile escaped his lips. Seeing his normally well-dressed administrative assistant made him feel more comfortable as he returned from a month's worth of physical absence from his law firm's San Francisco office. "Leila...we've worked together for many years. You make it sound as if I'm a stodgy old man."

This time, it was Leila's turn to blush...prompting her to sheepishly remark, "I'm sorry. It's been a while, especially since you've worked from home for months."

An amused Miles Horryce chuckled and shook his head. Even his fellow partners did not have the amicable rapport that he and Leila shared...and as much as Leila had forgotten that he was more comfortable being called by his first name when clients were not present, he had also forgotten how motherly his secretary had always been for him and Abigail. His honey-colored eyes radiated the warm grin on his face, as he said while handing the elder woman one of the two wicker baskets wrapped in festive cellophane paper, "By the way, this is for you. Consider it a long-overdue present from me..."

The stunned woman stared at him when she accepted the basket. Her eyes went wide as she spotted the contents inside the basket. Sitting down once more and keeping her focus on the present sitting in her lap, she mumbled, "When did you ever find time to bake bread? Moreover, when did you learn how to bake?"

"You don't like it? Isn't this your favorite?" asked the young attorney after he blinked a couple of times.

Leila's eyes slightly watered. "I like it. It's cinnamon raisin loaf...looking and smelling like the very thing that she used to make for me." Although she kept her downward gaze, her boss sensed the sadness that was reflected in her tone when she said, "I'm sorry...it's just that I miss her a lot. She wasn't well for many months, and then now she's..."

Walking behind the large cubicle, standing beside his trusted secretary, and resting a consoling hand on her back, Miles closed his eyes and sighed...not knowing what to tell Leila, but knowing well that he could not tell her the truth.

"Are you going to be okay, Miles?"

He responded with a heavy heart and pursed lips, "It won't be easy, but I have to be okay. We have to make the best of everything and move on, for Abigail's sake..."

After a nod and a slight smile, she told him with a voice reflective of more hope, "You're right..."

"I'll go ahead and start my day. Is everything ready for my meeting with the partners?"

Sifting through Miles Horryce's schedule, Leila scanned the entries written for today before she declared, "All the paperwork's ready. You also have a nine o'clock meeting with a potential client, and a lunch appointment with a Count D. In between those commitments, you're free to catch up on other matters. I know how much you like days such as today."

Miles slipped his right hand in his black trench coat pocket when he interjected,"What's Ty's word regarding the Milvern matter?"

"He said that he'll call you by noon today."

Once he gave his secretary a satisfied nod and his mind began to run into its customary clockwork, Miles fell silent for many minutes before he let out a resigned sigh and told Leila while gesturing at his gift, "If it's any consolation to you, the bread tastes almost the same as Abigail used to make it for us. I hope that you'd enjoy it, just as much as I'd enjoy today's spurts of silence while they last."

While drummingher pen on the legal pad, Leila inquired, "Should I hold all your calls, or just certain ones?"

"Unless it has something to do with the partners, Ty, or today's appointments, hold my calls."

Before Miles slipped inside his office, he heard Leila say after a few minutes of silence between them with a sly grin, "Thanks for the bread, Miles. It smells wonderful. I'm sure that I'll like it...or _at least_ I'll try knowing that you've made a mess in that usually spotless kitchen for my sake."

"You're so devious. I'm not that bad of a cook," kidded Miles to Leila with another hearty chuckle.

The secretary's eyes lit up with amusement as she said, "We'll wait and see, young man. We'll wait and see."

The young attorney closed the door, as he looked outwardly collected but inwardly torn apart. After all, he just lied to Leila...someone who he and Abigail treated and trusted as a parent.

To him, the Chinese fox was Abigail returned to him from the dead...and much more. How could he possibly tell the woman who had been a confidante and a parent to them that he bought a fox from an exotic pet shop that looked just like Abigail? How could he tell anyonethat the Chinese fox, who he called Abigail since she came into his life, baked three loaves of cinnamon raisin bread...just as the real Abigail normally would do for them and special friends during her more lucid days?

As far as he was concerned, the Chinese fox and Abigail have been one and the same...

The smile on Miles' face lingered as he sighed and placed the second cellophane-wrapped wicker basket on his desk...pondering as to how lucky he was that fate gave him a second chance with Abigail. Once he sat behind his mahogany desk and stared at the closed door, he mused as if he was having a mental conversation with Abigail, "I have to hide you from the world, even from those who love us so that I can keep you and us a reality. I've lost you once, and I won't lose you ever again."

The intercom buzz jarred him from his thoughts, followed by Leila's voice informing him, "Thomas Curtis is on line one for you. He says it's urgent."

"Thanks. Patch him through," replied Miles via the speakerphone. After two rings, he pressed another button, picked up the receiver, and asked Thomas Curtis,"Okay, Ty... What do you have for me about the Milvern case?"

"I'm not calling about Milvern, but something more important. I want the truth from you."

Silently taken aback from his friend's evasive uneasiness, Miles muttered, "S - Sure... What's up?"

After a pause of hesitation, Curtis inquired, "_Did you kill Abigail?_"

The normally calm Miles Horryce deadpanned, "Today's not a good day to pull practical jokes, Ty. I'm too busy..."

"You heard what I've just asked you. It's _not _a joke."

As the blood pounded behind his eyes and ears, Miles' eyes narrowed in rage as he spat, "Why in hell are you asking such a stupid question? You know the answer to that."

"Just answer my question, Miles. _Did you kill Abigail?"_

Angry but trying his best to keep hislast ounce of patience, Miles explained in a constrained voice, "I love Abigail, Ty. You've been around us since we were dating. Hell, you were one of my groomsmen for our wedding. After knowing me all these years, would I be the type of person who'd kill my wife?"

Clearing his throat, Curtis remarked, "I don't know anymore, Miles. I don't want to believe it, but I can't deny what I've just uncovered."

Swiveling his chair so that henow stared at the abstract painting that hung behind his desk, the attorney commented, "If you think that I'm a wife-killing psychopath, why don't you just recant your earlier report and submit this new one that has this eye-opening revelation?"

Although Curtis' voice rasped into a whisper from the other end of the line, his exasperation was evident as he told his friend. "Shit, Miles...our asses are on the line here! I don't want to lose my job as chief coroner, and I bet that you don't want to go to jail!"

"I never did anything to hurt anyone, nor did I do anything to hide the truth! I didn't kill my wife! What type of cruel and sick joke are you playing on me?"

After dead silence, Curtis regained a semblance of composure as he told his friend, "This is no joke, Miles.I want to make sense of what I have you have free time today?"

"Stop by at eleven o' clock and bring everything you have to show me."

"I'll see you then..." confirmed Curtis, followed by the disconnecting sound coming from the other line.

Hanging up the receiver, Miles resumed his transfixed gaze at the painting behind him...steepling his fingers and delving deep in thought as to how the face-to-face conversation between him and Curtis would transpire, as well as what prompted his long-time friend to dig more clues about Abigail's death.

**End Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pet Shop of Horrors does not belong to me, but this fanfic (along with Miles Horryce and Abigail the Chinese fox) does._


	4. A Question of Truth

**PET SHOP OF HORRORS**

**FRIEND**

**Chapter Four – A Question of Truth**

* * *

Thomas – or Ty – Curtis stepped in the law firm giving Leila such a warm greeting before asking for Miles. He just laughed as Miles' secretary fawned over him, once again harmlessly flirting with him and giving him a hard time about losing so much weight.

The other women in the office giggled but could not blame Leila, although the secretary's teasing would be akin to an aunt teasing a nephew. At the same time, they also wished that they had such license to tease or be around as comfortably as Leila could with Ty.

Ty – the man who quickly rose to the ranks of chief coroner due to intelligence and influence – was handsome, charismatic, and single. Just slightly shorter than Miles, he had mesmerizing ice-blue eyes that hid behind rimless frames and neatly-trimmed black hair. He was meticulous, soft-spoken, and more reserved compared to Miles. To others, he was more reserved. To those he knew well, he shared a more relaxed version of himself who knew how to spark up a conversation.

After catching up with Leila, Ty excused himself and closed the door behind him to meet with Miles. He and Miles sat in silence behind closed doors, with Miles instructing his secretary to keep him away from phone calls and people randomly dropping by to see him.

It had been nearly an hour since Ty arrived along with a folder filled with toxicology results from Abigail Horryce's autopsy. He watched as a focused and unemotional Miles sat and read everything. He knew that Miles was a speed-reader and could have browsed through the entire stack of reports in the fraction of the time that his friend was now spending.

Miles read, and re-read, everything that was in that report. As calm as he was, his blood froze from the contents of the reports. The narrative report that he read did not corroborate with the toxicology results he just saw inside the folder. He placed the folder on the desk and then moved it before Ty.

Wondering why Miles did not look rattled, Ty asked, "What do you think?"

Many minutes of silence passed before Miles managed to say, "Why weren't you able to uncover this before?"

"I'm the one who performed the autopsy. I –"

Miles' eyes narrowed. He normally did not yell at others, especially to those he regarded as friends or loved ones. Yet, he could barely keep his anger in check as he whispered, "So you spent a couple of minutes with Abigail's body, didn't do your due diligence as chief coroner, and signed off the report deeming it as a natural death? Why _didn't_ you do your job thoroughly?"

Ty's silence confirmed that Miles was right. He could not look at Miles because he was ashamed.

"You _should've_ done your job right in the first place, Ty! How could you be negligent about something as crucial as _this_?"

"I confirmed that she broke her neck from the fall."

Miles could no longer hide his exasperation. His eyes flashed and narrowed as he reiterated, "This report you just showed me confirms that there's more than reasonable proof to doubt your findings. There are traces of poison in her system! This is my wife we're talking about! You know how I feel about her!"

Ty replied in a whispered snap, "_You_ were there when Abigail died. _You_ saw her fall from the stairs."

Miles leaned closer to Ty, although he did not rise from his seat. "You didn't do your job properly and it came back to haunt you. Now, you have the nerve to ask me if I killed my wife. You could've answered that question if you've done your job properly in the first place!"

"I've known you all these years, Miles. You've been straight with me all these times. When you told me that you saw Abigail fall from the stairs, I took your word for it!"

Miles' smile was both appreciative yet bitter. He then let out a sigh to shake off the anger coursing through his system. He gazed at his friend, his tone and demeanor much calmer now as he said, "I know you did, and I thank you. However, our friendship should never cloud your objectivity. You should've done a full autopsy, just as you would with anyone else who's brought in."

After tension-filled silence between the two long-time friends, Ty dared to ask, "What would you like to do? This will ruin both of us. You know how everyone's been looking for something to sling at you."

Miles scoffed at the truth behind Ty's words and then let out a burdened sigh. "I need time to think about it."

* * *

Count D was surprised at the mid-afternoon visit which was almost in sync with his tea time with Q-chan. He let Miles Horryce in the shop, showed him in, accepted Miles' gift of freshly-baked pastries with such glee, and motioned his guest to sit down.

Q-chan stayed with Miles while the Count went to the kitchen.

The adorable yet exotic creature fluttering about made Miles smile but the deeper cause of his sadness and worry still embedded in his heart. His mind kept echoing back the words exchanged between him and Ty. The results disclosed in the toxicology report haunted him.

Emerging from the kitchen with tea and pastries for two, Count D placed the tray on the coffee table and then served Miles. He waited for a while for the attorney to state the reason why he visited the shop today, but he was also accustomed to having a long period of silence between them even during the visits that he and Abigail made together.

Today, however, was different.

"Are you all right, Esquire?" asked the Count after he had taken a few bites of the fruit tarts that Miles brought for him.

His mind snapping back to reality, Miles blinked a bit and then smiled faintly. "I'm sorry, Count. There are just too many things on my mind."

"How is she doing?"

"Are you asking about Abigail?"

Count D nodded, not at all distracted with Q-chan fluttering about them.

Miles gave the proprietor the first smile he could muster since he stepped inside the shop today. From hearing the question and being reminded of Abigail and the Chinese fox, he felt as if his heart's heavy load became lighter. "It's great. I feel as if I was given a second chance to set things right between us."

Count D's tone was empathetic as he said, "Yet I can sense certain sadness from you. You and Abigail have been long-time patrons and good friends…."

Feeling as if he were trapped in a corner, Miles gazed at Count D as if his life depended on it. "Would you keep a secret for me?"

After seeing Count D give him a nod, Miles said, "Abigail and I were arguing heavily a year before her death. She found out that I cheated on her. It was stupid and I've been very sorry for doing that to her. However, I did tell her that the affair was not really consummated since the farthest that Shana and I had gone through was petting and blowjobs…with Shana doing most of the work. I admitted about the affair that I had with Shana after Abigail and I arrived home from Shana's funeral."

"After that admission, Abigail's health and her sanity began to dwindle. There were mornings that she woke up with bruises all over her body and she wouldn't remember how she got them. She became more paranoid as the days passed. As much as I've ended my affair, she would not believe me. She just started picking fights, only for us to make up that night or the following morning. It became such a vicious cycle, and I just saw her getting worse."

"One by one, our pets ended up dead. She kept having delusions that she saw Shana – the one I had an affair with – either watching her by the foot of our bed or holding our pets. The police came on certain occasions because the neighbors reported us arguing heavily while they could hear things thrown about inside our home. The delusions worsened. She even went to the police and filed a report against me."

"Eventually, all charges were dropped. They saw evidence in their previous visits that Abigail's sanity was slipping. When they saw her, they surmised that the claims were coming from an insane woman. As much as the police took the right stance in handling the matter, what I didn't like was how they dismissed Abigail. They didn't even hear out what she wanted and needed to say. At the same time, our neighbors looked at me as if I was such a bastard. No one knew that our arguments turned out so badly that I was hiding scratches, bruises, and scrapes from trying to block Abigail's attacks. Then one of our arguments happened while we were at the stairs. She lost her balance and then…."

Grim silence then filled the room, with Miles' eyes tearing up as he remembered how Abigail looked like when she landed at the bottom of the stairs. He closed his eyes and squinted, taking in a deep breath before saying in a near-whisper, "I just found out this morning that Abigail might have been murdered or poisoned."

"Why was that the case?" asked the Count as he pondered upon everything that he had heard so far.

"I told Ty that Abigail fell down the stairs while we were arguing. He performed the autopsy and confirmed that she broke her neck during the fall. I'm surmising that the police know Ty and me very well, so they didn't question anything. The toxicology reports that Ty Curtis ran a couple of days ago indicated that there were traces of poison in her system. The information wasn't disclosed in his formal reports. He submitted the autopsy reports before he did the toxicology results. For some reason, he filed the report with the toxicology information missing and the police honoring his findings."

Count D shifted from his seat to take a sip of tea after a long period of silence transpired between him and his guest. After Q-chan finally settled on his shoulder, D asked, "Do you feel as if the world sees you through a mask, Esquire?"

Miles' eyes narrowed at first, and then blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Do you feel that the world has mostly misjudged you all this time?"

The attorney's honey-colored eyes and tone reflected such authenticity as he gazed into Count D's eyes. "My family's been influential in the community. I reached where I am today through hard work. At the same time, I can't deny that family influence helped me get to where I am today as well. I went through life either getting it too easy or being judged too harshly. Some think that I'm this golden child that has a bright political future. Some think that I'm this silver spoon-fed brat who lets the scum of society loose and beats up his wife for fun – knowing that I would get away with it."

Count D was quiet, listening to what was being said and having Leon's rant about Miles stew at the back of his mind.

Miles had a rueful expression on his face, remembering who the real victim was. "At the same time, I felt that Abigail had been misjudged as well. She was the only one who saw me for who I really was. She was the one who grounded me, reminded me that I am my own man. So you could just imagine how sad I was when she became sick. Still, I shouldn't have cheated on her."

"Instead of everyone doing their due diligence to uncover the truth, they just pushed everything aside and moved on. No one bothered to ask as to what was truly going on, save you and Ty. Certain investigators at the police department already pegged me as a culprit without thoroughly searching for the truth. Others didn't do their jobs because they thought that they were doing me a favor by cutting corners, with my friend Ty now being included."

Gazing more intensely into Count D's eyes as if he were baring his soul to the other, Miles added, "I just want a peaceful, purpose-filled life. I became a defense attorney for a reason, in spite of what people think. I can't live life knowing that justice wasn't served for Abigail. I now have her back, and I want to make up for the cheating and to set things straight. I want to make up for everything that I've done wrong to her."

As an understanding smile graced his lips, Count D said after taking a sip of tea, "I now understand why the Chinese fox chose you for her master."

Miles' expression turned grim as he gave Count D a probing gaze.

Count D placed the cup and saucer on the coffee table, and then relaxed on the sofa as he explained, "You and the Chinese fox are kindred spirits, Esquire – just as much as you and Abigail were. The Chinese fox changes her nature to conform to her environment, use her cunning to gain advantage, and exude her wiles to hold power. You know how to leverage your gifts and blessings but also work hard to keep them."

In a quiet but more intent tone, Count D added, "Just as much as she thirsts for someone to see her for who she is, so do you."

The handsome attorney's eyes glistened in held-back tears, his heart feeling the truth behind Count D's words. He became tightlipped, closing his eyes to make a last-ditch effort not to cry but feeling that he was about to fail. For a long while, he buried his face in his hands. When he gained a grain of composure, he looked up and said, "I don't know what to think anymore, Count. I want to make things right, but I'm tired of the scrutiny."

The proprietor kept his gaze at Miles and said, "Masks are meant to fall off, Esquire. The question that you need to ask is whether you can handle what is revealed before you once the mask is no longer there."

**End of Chapter Four**


	5. The Ugly Shades of Truth

**PET SHOP OF HORRORS**

**FRIEND**

**Chapter Five**** – The Ugly Shades of Truth**

* * *

It was dusk when Miles Horryce entered his palatial home. His mind had been burdened with thoughts of what happened the night Abigail died.

Miles locked the door behind him and stood there for a while, remembering what happened that fateful night.

An argument…and how vividly did Miles remember everything, cringing and feeling suffocated as he did so….

Abigail screaming her head off, her eyes blazing with such anger…her words stinging as she kept blaming and accusing Miles for being unfaithful…her hands grabbing any object that she could hold on to and throw at her husband….

Miles ducking, reasoning out, getting frustrated, already bleeding and bruised due to Abigail's blind efforts in hurting him as much as she had been since he admitted about the affair that he had, and mostly blocking off Abigail's attack as best as he could…

And then the argument between them erupting into something much worse…the argument moving from the bedroom to the hallway…Abigail wanting to justify how insanely enraged she had been over the past months since Miles' confession and getting angrier by the minute….and Miles feeling that he had paid more than enough for his impropriety and wishing that he would finally be forgiven.

And then the fall happened, with Abigail loosing her footing due to her violently blind effort to hurt her husband as much as she physically could…and Miles witnessing everything and looking down at his wife's body once it was all over.

Every detail was still fresh in Miles' mind – how he tried to grab Abigail and save her from falling, how the chill traveled down his spine as his efforts to save his wife failed, how frantically he ran down the stairs, how he looked over Abigail's body and checked for a pulse, how he cried when he could not feel her pulse, how tightly he held her and stubbornly believed that she was still alive, how he ordered the servants who saw them to call for an ambulance, how everything happened much too fast for him to accept or comprehend…

And how Miles felt sick to his stomach when the doctor told him that Abigail died upon arrival at the hospital's emergency room…

But what Miles could never forget the most was how empty his life had been since Abigail died.

Miles closed his eyes, smelling imaginary smells such as her light jasmine perfume, the mouth-watering smell of the dinner waiting for both of them over a beautifully-set table, the equally-appetizing fragrance of pastry baking in the oven and ready just in time for dessert that they normally share.

And the wonderful sound of Abigail's melodic voice…

How could Miles simply forget how blessed he felt to have it all at one point in time in his life, and how alone he felt when Abigail got sick and eventually passed away?

"Welcome home, master..."

Miles opened his eyes, being snapped out of his reverie. He saw the Chinese fox looking down at him with a soft smile gracing her lips. She was at the palatial home's second floor, leaning on the mahogany banister with that customary sweet expression that the real Abigail mostly greeted Miles with once he arrived home.

The smells that Miles thought were all in his mind turned out to be real.

"I hope that you'll enjoy dinner, master. I made it especially for you," said the Chinese fox as she descended the stairs, her smile becoming much warmer as she kept her gaze at her handsome master. She now wore Abigail's clothes just as Miles requested her to do.

"Please….call me anything else other than master," was all that Miles could think of saying as he reached out to take her hand. He loved this dress on her – a long one-piece, loose-sleeved hot pink empire dress which flowed freely as she walked down the stairs. The dress wonderfully contrasted with her near-perfect alabaster-like skin.

"Would _Honey_ be a better word to use? You _are_ my master and I _am_ your pet. That fact will never change," said the pet as she took the offered hand and nearly blushed when Miles kissed her hand with such love.

"Yes, that's true. That also means that you're mine and I'm yours. You're more than just a pet to me."

Then Miles added, "And yes, calling me Honey or Miles is much more preferred."

The Chinese fox held Miles' hand with tightened affection as she led them to the dining room, the huge house being just for the two of them since Miles took her home. "I know, but it makes me wonder if that is the case because you see Abigail in me."

Miles stopped his steps and gazed into the Chinese fox's dark brown eyes. "I know that Abigail's gone, but she came back through you. I will always love Abigail, and I will always love you. You and she are the same to me, and I'll do my best not to make the same mistakes I've made before. Just…"

Pausing for a minute and holding the other's hand close to his heart after he kissed that hand, Miles added, "Please don't leave anymore. I can't…"

The tears that were held back escaped from the corner of Miles' eyes. His near-whispered words were, "I can't live without you. I wouldn't know how…."

"I'm not going anywhere, Honey. I promise. You don't have to be sad anymore. I am your Abigail. I _always_ am and _always_ will be," whispered the Chinese fox.

The Chinese fox then planted a kiss on Miles' lips – gentle, loving, and lingering.

Miles felt as if he was simply going to melt. He easily let go and drowned into that kiss that he shared with the Chinese fox. She not only happened to be a splitting image of his deceased wife, but she also held the many memories that she had of him and their time together.

Drawing the Chinese fox close to him and eventually ending their kiss, Miles smiled at her. "Let's go have dinner, Honey. Everything smells wonderful, just as always…."

The Chinese fox nodded and returned that warm smile that was given to her. She continued leading Miles to the dining room where a delicious meal and the promise of a romantic and intimate evening between the two of them waited afterwards.

* * *

"Come in, Officer Orcot…"

Q-chan fluttered immediately behind Count D as they led Leon to the receiving area, the pet making happy noises when its master told his guest, "You have perfect timing. I was about to have some –"

"_Tea?"_ asked Leon in such a nonchalant way and then sighed as he presented a box of pastries.

Count D was ecstatic as he took the offered box with such giddiness. He felt more free showing such emotions in front of Leon over the past few months. He became giddier still after he took a peek inside the warm box and saw what was in it. There was only one place in town to purchase that decadent double-chocolate devil's food cake which was rich yet lightly sweet. "You're most kind, Officer. How did you manage to have_ The Chanticleer_ sell you an entire cake, let alone a newly-baked one to boot?"

"Called in a few favors," replied Leon as he sat down on the couch. "It also helps to mention your name."

Smiling so warmly, Count D said, "I see…. Thank you. Such sweet gifts are hard to come by since everyone wants them. So what do I owe the pleasure of such a wonderful visit from you? Clues to a new case…?"

"Curiosity…"

After the pet shop proprietor gave Leon a piece of cake and then began enjoying a piece as well, he asked, "The case?"

"Yes… I just don't understand why you defend that pampered pretty boy so much. All circumstantial evidence points to him."

"Not every fact is visible, Officer."

A nearly-inconspicuous buzzing sound repeated a couple of times, with a grim-looking Leon telling Count D, "Excuse me… It's headquarters…"

Count D nodded and saw Leon rise from the couch as step away from the living room, with the Count hearing the other ask the caller, "Are you sure?"

Then a long pause followed by Leon adding, "All right, Jill. I'll ask…and yes, I'll be nice. Tell the Chief that I've been playing nice."

Leon walked back as he bade goodbye to the caller and hung up his cell phone. "Speaking of pretty boy, the chief coroner has asked Abigail Horryce's body to be exhumed. Pretty boy requested it, according to rumors."

The Count gazed at Leon, finishing off the last bite of cake in his plate. After placing down the plate and sipping some tea, he then asked, "Then why do you seem bothered by this news?"

"Just surprised…" replied Leon after letting out a subtle yet burdened sigh, leaning against the couch. "Why have the body exhumed – what for…and why now?"

Leon sat back there, inwardly more baffled than ever before. His sources at the coroner's office and Jill's sources were reliable, so any piece of "rumor" coming from them normally turned out to be true. He would not be surprised if this rumor about exhuming and performing forensic studies on Abigail Horryce's body would become face within the next couple of days.

After a long period of silence, Leon added, "There's just been too many smokescreens and lies, Count. First, Mike Bartles said that he was at the Horryce home all evening handing papers here and there for Horryce. You ask him other questions and he seems unable to keep a straight story – all pointing out that although he might have been there that night, he's been keeping something. Second, the higher-ups are constantly defending him. They have been simply dismissing Mrs. Horryce as a nut case. Third, the coroner's office has been evasive with us for many months and now they're carrying out these latest instructions. If you ask me, everyone's lying. I just want to get to the truth."

Count D gave Leon a long, meaningful gaze. "Why do you want the truth, Officer Orcot? Is it for personal edification – proof that your suspicion about Miles Horryce is correct? Another opportunity to show your superiors that you know better and they do not? Or is it to appease your sense of justice?"

Leon was quiet for a long time. He then said, "I just want the truth. If that woman was killed, I want the truth to come out so that she would have some peace."

"You do not seem to be a praying man or someone who believes in the existence of things beyond the five senses. Although I do know you are passionate about your work."

"Do you know how many cases of domestic violence are piled on the police department's desk? Do you know how many of those cases end in a death – whether it is the victim, the abuser, or an individual who intervened to stop the violence? It doesn't choose who would play the role of abuser of victim. Even children…babies…are not safe from it."

"This time, the victim was a successful woman who gave up everything that she had professionally. Once that happened, she became a trophy housewife and ended up dying mysteriously. The lies just have to stop."

"Do you think finding out the truth behind Abigail Horryce's death would solve or eliminate the root of humanity's corruption and lies? You make it sound as if you've taken a personal crusade."

Without hesitation, Leon said, "It's a start. I don't know if Abigail died in Miles' hands or one of Miles' enemies….or despicable clients. All I know is that someone killed that woman, and I will get to the bottom of it. If everything proceeds as planned, the department will be closer to that truth."

* * *

It was late evening when the doorbell rang at the Horryce household.

"I'll answer it, Hon…" whispered Miles to the Chinese fox, knowing that the servants were on leave and were now at the other wing of the house. He got up and began wearing his pajamas, blinking a bit and noticing the visiting cars' flashing lights.

"_The police…"_ thought Miles as he looked at the Chinese fox.

Miles then told his pet calmly although he was inwardly panicking, remembering one of the contract provisions that he signed for when he purchased her from Count D, "I can't let them see you. I made a promise."

"I'll be fine…"

The panic was more evident in Miles' eyes as he reiterated, "I can't let them see you. I don't want to lose you."

The Chinese fox smiled, holding Miles' hand with affection. "You won't, Honey. You won't lose me. Go downstairs and don't worry. I'll be fine here."

After kissing his pet's supple lips, Miles let out a quiet yet burden-filled sigh and then descended the stairs. He then opened the door and saw five familiar faces from the police squad – all of them having apologetic looks.

Captain Gene Burton gave the attorney a tightlipped smile as he said, "I'm sorry, Miles…but we have a search warrant here. You remember Jill, don't you?"

Miles nodded, opening the door wider to let the officers and Leon's partner inside the house.

Out of respect, however, the officers waited until Miles would give them the go-signal to search the home. As much as they understood that they were just following orders, they just felt weird if they conducted themselves as they would customarily do on such an occasion.

Reviewing the entire documentation given to him and finding out that Leon Orcot was one of the primary people responsible for expediting the search warrant that was now in his hand, Miles let out a sigh and told the officers, "Go ahead…although I really don't understand why I am being constantly harassed about this. If it has something to do with my request to exhume Abigail's body, all that the police department should've done was to ask me. I would've let you guys in even without a warrant."

Jill thanked Miles, leading the officers to do the search and leaving the most senior officer to speak with Miles.

"Talk to the Chief tomorrow. I'm sure this mess could be straightened out. We're just so sorry," explained Gene as he and Miles walked and sat inside his police car. The captain was a long-time friend of Miles' father and eventually became one of Miles' personal friends when he became a lawyer.

Giving his old friend a tightlipped smile, Miles said, "I want to offer you guys something, even if it's just a cup of coffee. Just forgive me if I couldn't do that for you. I don't want to interrupt your search."

Left with nothing to say, the captain patted Miles on the back and then saw the younger man continue to look at the mansion's main door as the search continued.

Captain Burton remembered the happier times and could not help but say, "You should've left things be, Miles. Why couldn't you let go of Abigail and her memory?"

"I want the truth, Gene."

"You _didn't_ do anything wrong, son."

Miles then gazed at the captain. "I know that, but do you know and accept that to be fact?"

The captain blinked, his eyes narrowing a bit. "I don't –"

"If you believe that I'm innocent, Gene, then why is everyone being so overprotective of me?"

There was a long period of silence between the two men. The captain remained speechless.

After letting out a sigh and shaking his head out of silent frustration, Miles then leaned against the police car's passenger seat. "I know many didn't want me to marry Abigail, most especially Dad and Mom. I married her because I love her and I can't picture living a life without her. She was my life, Gene. I'm so lucky to have good friends such as you and TY, but for once I just–"

"_Just what?"_

"I just wish that someone would really believe me."

"We do..."

A rueful smile escaped Miles' lips. "_No, you don't._ No one does. No one's doing his or her due diligence in fear of making a politically-incorrect move. Everyone keeps forgetting that although I loved Dad very much, there are many ways that I am not my father's son. I just want to be treated just as anyone else would be treated."

The older man chuckled a bit, doing his best to keep his respect for the other intact but could not help but smirk at what he just heard. "Miles, if you only know how it is to be normal…unprivileged…you would take back every single word that you just said."

The captain's smirk even became more rueful as he added, "Do you think that the world operates on fairness and equity? Do you think people get ahead in life because they worked hard and deserved it? It's not what you know and what you've done all this time that would get you ahead. It's who you know and who you are that matter most."

"I know that, Gene…but I'm getting tired of all of this."

"I'm telling you this because your father was my friend and you are my friend. Get your head screwed back strait. If you got what you are asking for, you'd be long dead. Do you think inmates treat wife beaters and wife killers with kumbayas and break into a song-and-dance about peace and happiness?"

Miles' eyes narrowed, getting more frustrated. "But I _didn't_ kill Abigail!"

The captain responded, "I _know_ that, but do you think that the truth matters to anyone? Even though you did not kill Abigail, you would be rotting in jail or be long-dead if you were just a normal person. If you were a normal, unprivileged person then you'd be having many 'accidents' during your brief stay at the precinct….turn a blind eye while you are being beaten to a bloody pulp. And pretty boys such as you get an extra treat if you get lucky. Do you_ finally_ get my drift, Miles? No offense meant, son, but for your sake act like the man that your father raised you to be."

Absolutely abhorred from what he just heard but deeming it best to hide his thoughts, Miles took a subtle sigh and made it appear as if he had calmed down. "I don't know if I could last, Gene…but thank you. Thank you for being there…"

Smiling gently, the elder man patted the attorney on the back. "You're like a son to me, Miles. You have a bright future ahead of you and you're still young. You'll find happiness again – trust me…."

"Captain – we're done here!" called out one of the junior officers who walked beside a forensics technician and Jill, with Jill carrying a small box of items from Miles' home.

That prompted the captain and Miles to end their conversation, both stepping out of the car to meet everyone at Miles' doorstep.

Jill had a genial smile laced with a subtle apology. "We've done our best to be quick, Mister Horryce. We did collect some specimens."

"I understand, Detective," said a calm Miles. "If you and he police department need anything else from me, just ask."

After the captain and the officers have extended their apologies and left with Jill, Miles' heart felt heavier than ever. He had so much respect for Gene, but that respect shattered when he heard the elder man make statements that contradicted values that the justice system and law enforcement constantly idealized and supposedly upheld.

And most especially contradicted the values that Miles had upheld…

Once he entered the house and closed the door once more, Miles heard that feminine voice say to him in such a soothing fashion, "Everything's all right now, Honey. They didn't see me. I changed and hid from them."

A sad smile escaped the attorney's lips, drawing the Chinese fox close to him and giving her a heartfelt embrace.

In return, the pet reciprocated that hug with such warmth and love. She affectionately tightened her embrace as she could feel how heartbroken Miles was at this time. After a while, she broke from their hug and led him back to the bedroom.

When Miles was about to join her in bed, the Chinese fox asked him, "Why are you so sad, Honey? Aren't you happy that we're together again?"

Miles' eyes had a mixture of a smile and some held-back tears. "Of course I'm happy being with you, Sweetheart. I've always been yours. I just been feeling the same way as I did before…you know…."

Once Miles sat on the bed that they now shared and slipped under the covers, the Chinese fox blinked and asked with a quiet but intent tone, "And what would that be?"

"I just feel that…."

After a long pause, the Chinese fox affectionately tightened her hold of Miles' hand and eventually encouraged Miles to finish his statement as the latter said, "I feel that I don't belong here…that I don't have a place here. I'm tired, Abigail. I'm tired of pretending. Nobody sees me for who I am except for you."

Planting a kiss on Miles' hand and having the back of his hand caress her soft and smooth cheek, the Chinese fox asked, "Then when the time comes and I leave, will you come with me?"

Miles looked at his pet, fear of being left alone again and feeling empty reflected in his eyes. That look, however, relaxed once he heard her say, "I would never leave you behind and I will stay with you as long as you wish…even forever, if that is what you wish. However, there would be a place where you and I don't have to pretend anymore. Will you go with me when the time comes?"

"Yes…yes…" whispered Miles, the tears that beaded at the corner of his eyes now trickling down on his pet's hand. "I'll go wherever you wish to go, Abigail. Even if it means that you're going to return to the dead, I'll go with you. Just don't leave me alone anymore, please…."

The Chinese fox then drew Miles close to her after letting him cry. She touched his cheek and then gave him such a heartwarming smile once their gazes met. Once she saw him make an effort to smile, she whispered, "You don't have to hide anything from me, Honey. You don't have to hide your sadness and pain. Just be….that's all that you need to do whenever you're with me."

The tears welled in Miles' eyes once more. More tears escaped from the corner of his eyes when he gave his pet a nod. He kissed her hand, pouring out everything that he felt at the moment and for her with that kiss.

Miles' pet initiated a passionate and gentle kiss that soothed Miles' troubled mind and soul. The kiss they now shared deepened, becoming more explorative and leading into something more intimate and much-needed by both.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since Jill returned with the specimens, having them tested by the laboratory.

Leon had taken over once Jill bade goodbye and left work, pacing back and forth in-between drinking his umpteenth cup of strong coffee. He was exhausted but he wanted to stay up for the results.

After another couple of hours had passed, Leon felt someone nudge him awake. He stirred for a couple of seconds and then forced his attentiveness once he realized who it was.

"Reilly needs you. We're ready," said the forensic assistant, not knowing if the glare in Leon's eye would be followed with a punch or something unexpected since he woke up the other.

The sleepy Leon followed suit and had spoken to Reilly, the supervising forensic analyst for the shift and the entire forensics department. What Leon heard as answers to his questions were given made him feel as if his head had swollen.

"So what's next, Leon?"

The detective was tightlipped. "Compare the results with the new coroner findings for Abigail Horryce. One way or another, I don't like where this is heading to…and neither will the higher-ups…."

**End of Chapter Five**

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Petshop of Horrors, Count D, Jill, Leon Orcot, and Q-chan do not belong to me…but this fanfic does as well as Miles Horryce, Abigail Horryce, Ty Curtis, Captain Gene Burton, Leila, and Shana. _

_It's been a long time but I do intend to finish this story. Read and review – let me know what you think…_

_**PJ Zatken**_


End file.
